


Kisses for a fee but free for Mark Lee

by dreamwayvnct (honestlymish)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/dreamwayvnct
Summary: Hyuck just wants a kiss from Mark
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199





	Kisses for a fee but free for Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunmoonstarstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonstarstruck/gifts).



> To the sweetest angel Shi ❤️ I hope it is everything you’d hope for

Mark Lee was a mystery to Donghyuck, yes they were best friends and there probably wasn’t anyone who knew Mark better. However how Mark managed to miss every single flirtatious advance that Hyuck had thrown at him, Hyuck simply could not understand. Hyuck was fairly surethat Mark felt the same way, he protested publicly but it was always Mark who reached over for Hyuck’s hand when they were alone, intertwining their fingers before resting them on his lap.

Enough was enough! Hyuck had to make a big move and he had to make it now. This was it, Hyuck thought as he put the finishing touches to his kissing booth. This was the year that he would kiss Mark Lee.

‘How does it look, hyung?’ Hyuck asked Taeil as he stood back admiring the booth he had erected in the middle of the living room with the help of his favourite hyung.

‘Pink’ Taeil mused

‘It’s Valentine’s Day, hyung’ Hyuck shrugged as he took his place in the seat behind his booth and applied his lip balm.

‘It’s pretty, Hyuck’ Taeil said ruffling Hyuck’s hair before bending down to kiss the younger on the forehead, ‘your first kiss for the day, good luck getting the one you want’ Taeil smiled before making his way towards the kitchen to grab some much needed breakfast.

*

Doyoung is the next to wonder into the living room and stares at the obnoxious display of pink.

‘Your Taeyong hyung is going to kill you’ Doyoung shakes his head mouth agape.

‘He will not! I didn’t use glitter and Taeyong hyung appreciates grand gestures for love, unlike you, do you even have a heart?’ Hyuck goads the elder who instantly grabs his collar. Hyuck takes the opportunity to kiss him and Doyoung lets go, rubbing his cheek in protest.

‘UGH! You brat!’ Doyoung wails

‘You owe me $5 now’ Donghyuck says triumphantly watching his hyung leave still wiping his cheek.

*

Taeyong and Ten walk into the dorms holding hands clearly having gone for a walk together and while Taeyong coos, Ten simply raises an eyebrow.

‘ _Kisses for a fee but free for Mark Lee_ , geez I raised you better then this Donghyuck’ Ten sighs reading the sign in front of Hyuck’s booth.

‘Look I tried all your methods, hyung! But he isn’t as smart as Taeyong hyung’ Hyuck cries.

‘Methods?’ Taeyong turns to his boyfriend in confusion

‘Kissing methods, baby’ Ten says suddenly grabbing Hyuck and kissing him square on the lips ‘see just like that Hyuckie’ the older says smiling but the way he squeezes a little too hard on his cheeks is a warning to Hyuck that he would pay if he elaborated.

‘Ah yes kissing methods’ Hyuck laughs nervously.

‘Well...’ Taeyong starts before giving Hyuck a quick peck on the lips himself ‘I taught him everything he knows’ he smiles smugly.

*

Johnny is the next member to find Hyuck’s booth and Johnny laughs out loud for a good minute before he looks at Hyuck affectionately.

‘You really are crazy aren’t you’ the older smiles

‘Crazy for him’ Hyuck pouts

‘You know he is going to hate this right?’

‘Hate it enough to kiss me so I will stop and take it down?’ Hyuck says hopeful

‘Maybe’ Jonny considers ‘but he is more likely to ignore its existence entirely’

Johnny kisses Hyuck’s forehead like Taeil and shakes his head still laughing as he goes in search of his morning coffee.

Hyuck considers his hyung’s advice for a minute before pulling his phone out, he needed reinforcements.

*

‘Yah Haechan hyung this better be...’ Jisung starts as he enters the 127 dorm followed by Chenle but both stop in their tracks, jaws dropping at the sight of the kissing booth.

‘OMG!’ Chenle screeches pulling his phone out and taking a photo and quickly sending it to the members in the dream dorm. Chenle’s phone instantly pings back and he looks at it and smiles evilly.

‘I need you two to help me’ Hyuck says ignoring the look on Chenle’s face.

‘You should have called us before you started this so we could have stopped you’ Jisung shakes his head.

‘What do you need help with, hyung?’ Chenle asks

‘I need you to make sure Mark hyung doesn’t avoid me, text him for me to tell him you want to hang out’ Hyuck instructs the maknaes.

‘Why us?!’ Jisung complains

‘Because he knows its Valentine’s Day and I am sure he left early to avoid me!’

‘What if we don’t help’ Jisung shrugs

‘Well then...’ Hyuck gets up from his seat ‘I’ll have to kiss you both instead’. Hyuck chases the maknaes around the room who flee screaming and plants kisses all over both their faces.

‘Fine! Fine! We surrender we will text him’ Jisung pants from under Hyuck who is laying on top of both the younger members.

*

The doorbell rings about midday andRenjun, Jeno and Jaemin walk through the door and Donghyuck finally realises why Chenle has been so excited earlier.

‘Aigoo, he has finally gone completely crazy’ Renjun tutts

Jaemin just smiles sweetly because Jaemin has always been the most supportive of Hyuck’s crazy while Jeno who has his arms wrapped around Jaemin’s waist from behind, has his chin resting on Jaemin’s shoulder with a look of disgust plastered on his face.

‘It is Valentine’s Day, Injun, let me live’ Hyuck whines

‘I have every intention of doing that, believe me’ Renjun laughs ‘if I kill you, I would miss out on Mark hyung doing it when he sees this’

‘It’s cute’ Jaemin smiles. He walks over to Hyuck grabs his face and kiss him on the lips before being promptly dragged away by a grumpy Jeno.

‘Aww are you jealous, Nono’ Hyuck teases

‘NO!’ Jeno huffs

Before Jeno can protest Hyuck runs up and leaves a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

‘Wah! Why?!’ Jeno whines rubbing his cheek

‘Like father, like son’ Hyuck shakes his head ‘what about you, Injunnie?’

Renjun shrugs, walks up and gives Hyuck a quick peck on the cheek.

‘Consider it a farewell present you idiot. Mark hyung is definitely going to kill you’ Renjun rolls his eyes

*

It’s just before lunch when Yuta and Winwin walk in to the dorm bickering and the four friends stop talking to watch the drama unfold.

‘Hyung I have told you a million times I love you too but you are too much’ Winwin whines

‘I just sang you a song! We are singers, Winwinnie!’ Yuta reasons

‘Over the company intercom! Everyone in the building heard!’ Winwin exclaims exasperated

‘So? Everyone knows how I feel about you’

Winwin sighs and looks at the four gathered on the couch for help who share sympathetic looks.

‘What’s this?’ Yuta asks finally noticing the kissing booth.

‘Hyuckie’s kissing booth’ Jaemin answers

Yuta scrambles behind the booth and sits in the now vacant seat, as Donghyuck had taken a break to spend time with his friends.

‘Winwinnie its a kissing booth, you have to kiss me’ Yuta pouts exaggeratedly

Winwin walks over to Hyuck and kisses the younger on the lips.

‘It’s Hyuck’s so I have to kiss him’ Winwin states before walking into the bathroom.

Everyone sits stunned for a moment before Yuta pounces up and grabs Hyuck’s face smashing their lips together.

‘You kissed Winwin, I kissed you. So therefore I kissed Winwin’ Yuta smiles before following after Winwin.

‘Ummm I don’t think that’s how it works’ Jeno says still trying to process what just happened

‘I don’t think so either, Jen’ Hyuck replies hands on his lips.

*

It doesn’t take long before Hyuck has kissed almost everyone and there is still no sign of the maknaes and Mark.

Jungwoo and Lucas return from their Lucas labelled ‘bro date’, and Jungwoo squeals the moment he sees the kissing booth and uses it as an excuse to kiss the entire 00 line because they are there so they must be participating he reasons. Not one to be left out Lucas shrugs and follows suit just because.

When Jaehyun comes home from visiting his family, he smiles at Donghyuck, kisses him softly on the head and walks away without a word and Hyuck swears if he wasn’t already in love with Mark Lee he would offer Jaehyun his soul because holy hell was that man charming. Hyuck realises he was so distracted by his smile, he forgot to say Happy Birthday to his hyung and internally curses.

Finally Kun comes over with the WayV babies bearing Valentine’s themed treats for everyone and swat both Hendery and Yangyang on the back of the head when they mock Hyuck. Kun sees the defeat in Hyuck’s eyes when he hands the younger his Valentine’s Day cookies and tries to perk the younger up by making Hendery and Yangyang kiss Hyuck on the cheek as penance.

‘He is luck to have you, Hyuck’ Kun pinches the younger’s cheek before kissing it and shooing the trouble makers out the door.

Dejun stays behind to give Hyuck a hug and a kiss himself.

‘You are something special, you know that’ he smiles softly at Hyuck, patting the younger’s shoulder.

*

It’s just before dinner time when the maknaes return, Hyuck is sitting snuggled up to Renjun who is protesting about it being too hot to be that close to one another. The moment they hear Chenle’s dolphin laugh, Hyuck runs to his seat and reapplies his lip balm.

‘Where have you been?’ Jaemin scolds as soon as Jisung appears

‘Mark hyung played basketball until it got dark and then brought us to eat ramen’ Jisung answered happily.

Mark appears with Chenle and surveys the kissing booth, looks at Hyuck and sighs.

‘I’m going to go take a shower’ he announces before heading to his room.

Hyuck’s heart shatters.

*

Hyuck spends the next few hours at the Dream dorm cuddled up between his friends watching Harry Potter and eating way to much ice cream and popcorn.

He tries not to think back through the day’s events and has never been more grateful for having so many members because he doesn’t know if he’d have been okay alone.

He heads back to his own dorm before it gets too late because 127 have a schedule the next day and doesn’t want their manager to nag him for being irresponsible.

‘Are you okay, Haechannie?’ Johnny asks when he steps into their room and though he wants to scream ‘no’, he just smiles the biggest he can. Johnny doesn’t believe him but he lets it go for now.

*

Hyuck has a shower and wanders into the kitchen to try to find a leftover cookie and a glass of milk.

‘Hyuck’ a voice calls him and he freezes knowing very well who it belongs to.

Hyuck turns around to find Mark right behind him and tries to step back. Mark however puts his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. He moves towards Hyuck and he can feel his heart jumping in his chest already.

Finally Mark kisses him, deeply, tenderly, until Hyuck forgets the heart break of earlier and the only thing on his mind is Mark! Mark! Mark! Which honestly isn’t much different from most other days but this time its justified because Mark FREAKING Lee is holding him and kissing him!

They pull away and Mark smiles and Hyuck feels himself melt.

‘I hate Valentine’s Day’ Mark laughs, leaving another chaste kiss on his lips before exiting the kitchen.

Once alone Hyuck reaches for a cookie and dances around the kitchen happily. Hyuck loves Valentine’s Day, next year he would go even bigger he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwayvnct)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/dreamwayvnct)


End file.
